reencarnando en la oscuridad
by shinigami3694
Summary: he muerto y e reencarnando en un mundo donde la justicia es gris,pero nadie me detendrá de vivir como yo quiero y obtener la justicia para mis seres queridos ( sharingan y byakugan) (emparejamientos indecisos pero tal ves canónicos) ( clasificación T pero talves m mas tarde) Crossovers menor


**(hola querido publico antes de empestar la historia quisiera decirles que esta historia no es mía yo la leí y me gusto pero párese que lo borraron a qui dejo el s/12189145/1/reencarnado-en-la-oscuridad, pero pude guardar el primer capitulo quiero rehacer la historia pero también no se como asela por favor deje su comentario de como quieres que se ha la historia, también si el que creo la historia original esta leyendo esto espero que me perdone por tomar la historia sin permiso y también por cambiar algunas cosas gracias)**

 **Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco gente de cualquier otro anime o manga**

Hola mi nombre es... mi nombre es... no puedo recordarlo y cada vez que trato mi cabeza me comienza a doler, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que estoy muerto y en un lugar muy oscuro y apretado, y sentía como si estuviera flotando en algún liquido muy viscoso, pero algo muy extraño es que siento una rara cosa dentro de mí , que la llamare como una energía que recorre mi cuerpo y que yo manipulaba por todos lados, desde mis pies a cabeza si es que tenía alguno , y aunque terminaba cansado cada vez que lo usaba , la próxima vez que estuviera consiente me sentiría mucho más fuerte, mientras sigo jugando con esta energía les contare mi historia.

Nací en Japón en una de las familias más ricas del mundo, pero nací enfermo, débil y desde un comienzo mi cuerpo se fue deteriorando hasta tal punto de que me obligaba a permanecer en cama, mis padres me internaron en uno de los mejores hospitales del país para poder curarme pero esto nunca sucedió , al comienzo mis padres me visitaban diaria mente, pero poco a poco comenzaron a dejar de venir y cuando mi hermano menor nació ellos se olvidaron de mí, mi hermano lleno el lugar y las expectativas que ellos querían de mí, y así fue que me suplantaron y me dejaron en el abandono en el hospital.

Los doctores me diagnosticaron de una rara enfermedad que con el tiempo deterioraría mi cuerpo hasta dejarme inerte, me dijeron que solamente viviría como máximo 7 años, pero yo no me rendí y luche por vivir, y así es como rompí todo pronóstico y logre vivir hasta la edad adulta, aunque mi cuerpo era muy débil , mi mente era todo lo contrario , se podría decir que soy un genio ya que todo lo que veía o leía lo memorizaba y ya que no tenía nada que hacer por estar cautivo en mi cama comencé a estudiar por mi cuenta, aprendiendo de temas muy difíciles en poco tiempo, matemáticas, física, química cualquier materia era bueno en ella, era un superdotado, el único pasatiempo que tenía aparte de estudiar era el manga y el anime, leer y ver sobre mundos con diferentes posibilidades era lo único que me hacía olvidar mis problemas y seguir a delante entre ellos bleach,one piece,Tokyo Ghoul, sword art online,nanatsu no taizai, Tail,Soul Eater y otros mas y dentro de todos ellos había uno que me gustaba en especial , el anime de Naruto, me encantaba ese mundo tan fantástico donde las personas podían exhalar fuego y demás poderes únicos y extraños, tanto que e visto el manga y anime tan bien todas sus películas y naruto wiki , pero todo llego a un fin cuando mi enfermedad se empeoro y a la edad de 19 años morí porque mi cuerpo se negó a funcionar sufriendo de muchas enfermedades .

La oscuridad me todo en sus brazos, y solamente en algunos intervalos podía estar consciente y cada vez que lo hacía jugaba con esa extraña energía dentro de mí que me fortalecía, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero fue mucho tiempo y en algún día mientras estaba consiente comencé a escuchar el latido de un corazón que me reconfortaba y emanaba una sensación de seguridad y más adelante comencé a sentir esa misma energía fuera de mi cuerpo era muy esporádico pero lo podía sentir como si fueran otros seres, mientras transcurría el tiempo cada vez me hacía más y más fuerte y me permitía estar consiente mucho más tiempo, mi energía interior crecía junto a mí y mi sentido que me permitía distinguir las otras energía también crecía y un día en especial un enorme sentimiento me apodero, era como si algo me dijera que por fin seria libre, una luz me segó completamente y sentí como si alguien me sacara de ese lugar confortable donde estaba, por unos momentos mi sentidos se confundieron y estuve desorientado pero después pude controlarme y abrir mis ojos por primera vez.

Lo primero que vi fue a una hermosa mujer que me miraba a los ojos directamente su cabello era e un tono azulado oscuro y corto tenía una especie de balaca o cinta en su frente que la cubría pero lo más increíble de ella era sus hermosos ojos de color blanco o lavanda, pero había algo raro en ellos no tenían pupilas, al instante se me vino a la cabeza el byakugan del clan hyuga , trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitió era demasiado torpe y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que yo quería.

-"por fin mi pequeño Ryu-kun está en mis manos, que hermoso es verdad makoto-kun -dijo la mujer mientras me pasaba a las manos del nombrado.

Incontables teorías pasaban por mi cabeza en estos momento, estas personas eran enormes tanto así que me cargaban en sus manos como un muñeco sin ningún esfuerzo, la mujer me paso a un hombre con cabello negro azulado y una piel blanca con unos oscuros y profundos ojos negros, en su vestimenta había un símbolo que fácilmente lo reconocí, era un abanico redondo con su parte superior en rojo y la inferior en blanco, el clan uchiha era la única palabra en mi mente.

-hikari-chan es perfecto, protegeré a los dos incluso con mi vida-dijo el hombre con lágrimas y me devolvió a la mujer.

Solo una palabra rondaba en mi mente, "Rencarnación", morí y reviví en el universo ficticio de naruto esto me preocupo mucho , hambre y cansancio surgió en mi cuerpo y la mujer que supuse era mi madre desnudo su pecho y coloco su ceno cerca de mi boca, aunque esto me sorprendió, mis instintos me obligaron a beber de su pecho y después de estar saciado me fui a dormir

4 años después

Hola nuevamente, tal parece que reviví en el mundo de naruto y esto se confirmó cuando yo tenía 3 meces de nacido y al pueblo done vivía mi familia llego la noticia de que el kyubi había atacado konoha y el cuarto hokage lo había derrotado pero acostó de su vida, me alegro de estar en el tiempo de la historia original ya que sería muy difícil si hubiera nacido en el pasado o fututo por la falta de información y conocimientos aunque es preocupante también ya que se lo que me deparara más adelante , madara, óbito, pein , orochimaru , Kaguya , Zetsu. Zetsu Negro, todos esos peligros aunque ya se me ocurrirá algo , ahora mi nombre es Ryu uchiha hyuga, así como lo oyes soy mitad hyuga y mita uchiha, algo muy extraño claro ya que esos dos clanes se odian a muerte y ambos luchan para ver quien es superior, para que entiendan mejor debo contarle la historia de mis padres.

Ellos se conocieron desde muy niños y se enamoraron a primera vista, mi madre hikari hyuga es la hermana gemela de ni más ni menos que la madre de hinata, esto me sorprendió mucho ya que no se nombraba nada de ella en la serie quizás este mundo sea un universo alternativo y no el original , pero al ella nacer después que su hermana recibió el sello del pájaro enjaulado obligada a ser una sirvienta de la rama principal, su apariencia es igual al de la madre de hinata solo que con cabello corto , mientras que mi padre makoto uchiha es el hijo de una de las familias principales e importantes del clan uchiha, pero él es diferente a ellos, no heredo la maldición del odio ya que odia la guerra y la muerte y no seguía sus reglas y no se creía superior por ser un uchiha, ya que su familias eran rivales mis padres trataron de distanciarse pero el amor y el destino los unió ya que quedaron en el mismo equipo ninja , con el pasar del tiempo su amor se fortaleció y trataron de llevar su relación a escondidas pero más tarde cuando la tercer gran guerra ninja estallo mi madre se enteró de que estaba embarazada de mí , mis padres estaban alegres pero era muy complicado y peligroso en ese tiempo ya que los clanes estaban comenzando a sospechar y si se enteraban de mi podrían incluso llegar a matar a mis padres por cometer tal deshonra para ellos, así que ellos dos idearon un plan y en una misión en plena guerra fingieron sus muertes, huyeron durante un tiempo hasta llegar a un pueblo remoto en la esquina más sur del país el fuego , se establecieron y se escondieron en un bosque no muy lejos del pueblo.

Mi infancia fue muy feliz mis padres eran muy amorosos y cariñosos, todo ese aprecio que no tuve en mi anterior vida lo recibí de ellos llenando ese vacío que había en mi corazón, estaba muy alegre de poder tener un cuerpo que funcione, sentir cada musculo moviéndose, la fatiga, la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo, fue una de las mayores felicidades que he tenido, desde un comienzo mis padres se dieron cuenta de que yo era un superdotado, ya que desde muy temprano comencé a caminar , no me aguante las ganas tenía un nuevo cuerpo y funcional, para alguien que siempre estuvo en cama debido a múltiples enfermedades esto era el paraíso , también se dieron cuenta de que yo comencé a entenderlos rápidamente , claro ya sabía su idioma aunque trate de disimularlo ya que sería muy extraño que un niño recién nacido hablara al instante, y con tan solo 1 año ya podía hablar fluida e inteligentemente con ellos, ya que mi padre sabía que yo estaría en peligro por mis genes, quizás alguien me quiera raptar y formar como arma definitiva, varias personas estornudaron en el mundo, el decidió comenzar a entrenarme desde esa edad, aunque nada complicado seria control de chakra ejercicios y katas básicas cualquiera pensaría que sería una locura y algo peligroso hacerlo, ya que normalmente se comienza a manipular el chakra en la academia ninja a los 6 años debido a que antes podría perjudicar los conductos de chakra e incluso podría llevar a la muerte.

Pero esto no es un problema para mí , ya que como les mencione antes estuve manejando esa extraña energía dentro de mí que llamaremos chakra desde ahora desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre sin ningún perjuicio, y esto también conllevo a dos grandes cosas lo primero es que se acuerdan que les dije que después de un tiempo dentro de la oscuridad pude sentir chakra fuera de donde estaba, tal parece que por yo ser de un mundo diferente donde no existía esta energía me hizo muy sensible y susceptible a ella pudiendo captarla y sentirla fácilmente , en términos simples soy un ninja sensor, y la otra cuestión es que como estuve trabajando con el chakra desde muy joven , soy probablemente la persona más joven en el mundo que manipula chakra , hizo que mis bovinas de chakras y tenketsu se desarrollaran enormemente probablemente si comparamos a las de naruto yo tengo ¾ de lo que él tiene incluso el siendo un jinchuriki y uzumaki , pero mi control de chakra es perfecto debido a mis genes hyuga y uchiha haciéndome mucho más poderoso ya que si el trata de crear 100 clones malgastaría mucho chakra en cambio yo lo aria fácilmente y sin desperdiciar nada de chakra permitiéndome crear aún más clones que él , me parece que kakashi en el canon dio una explicación parecida.

Aunque mi madre al comienzo estaba en desacuerdo ya que ella quería que yo tuviera una mejor infancia, después de discutirlo con mi padre decidió entrenarme también ya que sabía que mi vida sería muy dura si no sabía defenderme, y así desde ese día ellos comenzaron a entrenarme mi madre me enseñaba las katas del Puño Suave (Juken) y control de chakra ya que los entrenamientos de control de chakra de los hyuga son los más efectivos ya que con sus ojos podía ver perfectamente los tenketsus del cuerpo y ellos eran los únicos que podían expulsar chakra de un tenketsu especifico a su voluntad en todo el mundo, mientras que mi padre me enseñaría el estilo de lucha uchiha que utilizaba su sharingan para prevenir los ataques y contratacar eficientemente, el ninjutsu ,genjutsu y kenjutsu y también el Iryō Ninjutsu ya que él lo practicaba.

Aunque ellos dijeron que me lo tomara tranquilo, yo me esforcé todos los días al máximo hasta el agotamiento y entrenaba cada vez que podía y a la edad de 4 años probablemente tenía el grado de un genin casi chunin algo muy sorprendente ya que incluso podía hacer el **Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)** sin ningún problema y también podía caminar sobre el agua y los jutsus básicos de la academia e incluso los clones de sombra ya sabiendo su truco de la experiencia y conocimientos adquiridos volverían al original la aproveche al máximo en mi entrenamiento .

Se me había olvido mencionarles algo muy importante, es sobre mi apariencia esto me dio un tremendo susto y asombro al descubrirlo, como vivíamos en un bosque fuera del pueblo no teníamos espejos para saber cómo era yo , aunque mi madre me había dicho que yo soy muy guapo, la curiosidad me mato y decidí ir a un rio lejos de casa donde por primera vez vi mi rostro en esta vida con el reflejo del agua , al acercarme al rio lo único que pude hacer es caer así atrás sobre mi trasero de la sorpresa, yo soy la viva imagen de Indra otsutsuki , su pelo negro largo y sus cejas en forma de gota que caracterizaban a la nobleza en las eras antiguas , y además de que un día mi madre me había amarrado dos cintas blancas en mi pelo en los costados de mi cara diciendo que me hacía ver más guapo haciéndome parecer mucho a él , la única diferencia es que yo tenía un mecho de pelo blanco que caí sobre mi ojo izquierdo tapándolo ya que era mi ojo byakugan y seria muy imprudente que la gente lo viera , mientras que el otro era de un color negro profundo , así es tengo un byakugan y un sharingan debido a mis genes aunque mi byakugan no es común ya que normalmente el iris en el byakugan es más grande y abarcaba gran parte del ojo pero el mío era normal.

Aunque mi madre me enseño los sellos básicos para activar el byakugan por alguna razón mi cuerpo no me permitía usarlo y si trataba mucho me comenzaba a doler la vista, mi padre supuso que como mi sangre estaba mesclada con la de un uchiha para activar mi dojutsu debía sufrir un evento fuerte o drástico de vida o muerte para activarlo , igual que con el sharingan ,así que deje de intentarlo y seguir con mi entrenamiento, yo soy un prodigio visto muy pocas veces y mi chakra a seguido aumentando cada vez más debido a que la forma de fortalecerlo era igual al de un musculo primero debes agotarlo y después cuando se recupere sería más fuerte, y gracias a mi entrenamiento a aumentado vigorosamente , también mi poder sensorial ha aumentado bastante

Mi vida ha sido muy feliz hasta ahora pero lamentablemente esto acabaría esa noche , mientras dormía en mi habitación incontables firmas de chakra rodearon nuestra casa al instante yo salte y corrí a la habitación de mis padres, cuando abrí la puerta mi padre estaba de pie completamente armado y con su sharingan maduro activo, muy pocas veces lo había visto usarlo ya que él es un pacifista además de que necesitábamos estar en el anonimato y si lo utiliza ahora significa que esto es muy grave

-"bien hecho hijo mío tu rango sensorial ha aumentado bastante, despierta a tu madre"-dijo mi padre y yo lo obedecí

-"que sucede cariño"-dijo ella medio dormida

-estamos rodeados hikari-chan, me pues decir cuántos son-dijo mi padre

Mi madre se levantó de golpe y activo su byakugan -"son alrededor de 250 ninjas, todos llevan máscaras y capuchas negras como si fueran ambus, son demasiados ¿qué hacemos?-dijo mi madre angustiada

Desde la ventana pudimos ver a un hombre enmascarado con una capucha negra salir de los arbustos

-entréguenos al niño y nadie saldrá lastimado, estos son ordenes de danzo-sama todo aquel que no las acate serán ejecutados-dijo el enmascarado

Claro ese vil halcón no perdería su tiempo teniendo una potencial arma bajo su mando

Mis padres se tensaron al enterarse de que danzo era que estaba detrás de todo esto y que probablemente todos estos ninjas sean de rango ambu, mi padre se arrodillo y quedo casi a la misma altura mía mirándome a los ojos

-"son demasiados y la única forma de que podamos salir con vida es si uno de nosotros se queda de señuelo mientras lucha , yo los amo a los dos demasiado y daré mi vida para protegerlos, tomen el túnel que está debajo de la casa y aléjense todo lo que puedan"-dijo el con lágrimas en sus ojos

Mi madre comenzó a llorar y se agacho también mientras todos nos dábamos un abrazo amoroso.

Un cuervo negro apareció en el hombro de mi padre y él le saco uno de sus ojos rápidamente y después se sacó uno de los suyos y se lo incrusto al cuervo donde le falta mientras su mano brillaba de un color verde, sangre comenzó a surgir del ojo faltante de mi padre

-"este es mi regalo de despedida, la invocación de los cuervos solo es pasada dentro de las familias importantes de los uchiha y de ahora en adelante tú la cuidaras, además mi ojo en un futuro te será de mucha ayuda y cuando sea necesario el cuervo saldrá, protege a tu madre Ryu-kun y recuerda nunca sucumbas ante el odio y la ira"-dio mi padre y el cuervo se lanzó a mi boca, fue algo incómodo pero después de unos segundo el cuervo había desaparecido

Mi madre me cargo en sus brazos ya que ella sería más rápida y entramos en un túnel bajo la casa en caso de emergencia, después de un tiempo llegamos a la salida que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de la casa y mi madre comenzó a saltar por los árboles, por todo este recorrido explosiones y gritos se escuchaban detrás de nosotros y mis ojos comenzaron a arder, no es justo que mi felicidad durara tan poco ¿porque estoy destinado a sufrir? , pensé mientras mis ojos comenzaron a arder más y mi vista comenzó a alejarse traspasando los objetos árboles, rocas y demás mientras se acercaba a la ubicación de mi padre, pude verlo como luchaba fervientemente para protegernos ya habían muchos muerto alrededor suyo pero la batalla había causado grandes estragos en su cuerpo ya que lo veía sangrando y con varias armas incrustadas en él, mi corazón comenzó a temblar de ira, odio y dolor mientras veía como mi padre seguía luchando y lanzando barias bolas de fuego matando enemigos , lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de mis ojos cada vez más al ver como múltiples espadas traspasaron el cuerpo de mi padre haciéndolo caer de rodillas, varios enemigos se acercaron para tratar de robarle el ojo a mi padre pero el aprovecho esta oportunidad y lanzo con sus últimas fuerzas una esfera completamente llena de sellos explosivos, ese día murió makoto uchiha un gran padre y Marido amoroso.

La ira y el odio me corrompían el alma, pero comencé a escuchar sollozos provenientes de mi madre y al verla ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos con su byakugan activo, tal parece que ella también había visto la muerte de mi padre, en mi mente pasaron las últimas palabras de mi padre proteger a tu madre y nunca sucumbir ante el odio y la ira, con esas palabras comencé a abrazar a mi madre para poder reconfortarla.

Seguimos huyendo durante un tiempo pero rápidamente nuestro enemigo nos alcanzó, así que mi madre se detuvo y me bajo al suelo haciendo frente a nuestros agresores

-mira los ojos del niño tiene dos aspas incluso en su ojo byakugan, danzo-sama tenía razón ese niño será un gran integrante, entréganos al niño y no saldrán heridos -dijo uno de los enmascarados

Mi padre se encargó de una gran mayoría pero todavía había demasiados, mi madre se colocó en una posición del juken y se preparó para pelear, varios enemigos se lanzaron contra ella , yo veía como me protegía sin importar nada lanzando golpes esquivándolos y recibiéndolos, ella lucho y lucho pero fue cuestión de tiempo de que el enemigo la superara debido a su cantidad , no pude resistir ver a mi madre sufrir y también ataque , utilice todas las habilidades aprendidas durante estos años , probablemente debido a que se activó mis dojutsus mis años de entrenamiento dieron fruto, esquivaba ataques utilizando el sharingan pre diciéndolos y contraatacaba directo a los puntos vitales con el juken cada golpe era una muerte segura, debido a que mis enemigos me subestimaron logre matar a varios pero al darse cuenta de que no era débil atacaron juntos, mis movimientos eran fluidos lanzando golpes esquivando , lanzando bolas de fuego, pero eran demasiados y en algún momento lograron herir a mi madre profundamente así que fui donde ella para protegerla , trate de hacerles frente pero no tuve mas opción que rendirme ya que si no matarían a mi madre.

"captúrenlos, lleven también a la mujer danzo-sama decidirá qué hacer con ella , en cuanto a ti me diste muchos problemas"-dijo el hombre y me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciéndome escupir sangre del dolor, después recibí otro golpe en la nuca dejándome inconsciente , la oscuridad me tomo nuevamente

 **Varias horas después**

Me tiraron bruscamente en una habitación oscura donde solamente una lámpara iluminaba a un hombre viejo con vendas rodeando su ojo derecho y brazo y una cicatriz en cruz en su mentón

Es el bastardo de danzo, al instante Salí corriendo para tratar de matarlo pero cuando me acerque demasiado el me dio una patada muy velos mandándome a volar hacia atrás

-"tus instintos asesinos son muy buenos, pero tu poder es escaso" dijo el vejestorio con su cara inexpresiva

-"donde eta mi madre, devuélvemela"-grite con ira

-"la ira nubla tu mente debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, tus dones son propiedad de la aldea y por el bien de la aldeaobedecerás o pueden convertirse en una gran amenaza para la aldea que tendrá que ser eliminado, tus padres trataron de huir pero eres un arma muy valiosa para konoha, así que la tendré como mi seguro de vida, si me obedeces ciegamente te asegurare que no la tocaremos y podrás verla de vez en cuando"-dijo el hombre con un aire frió

No sabía qué hacer si me negaba probablemente mataría a mi madre y si luchaba seguramente perdería ya que el nivel de danzo probablemente sea casi o igual al de un kage aunque probablemente no tenga el ojo de shisui ni las células de hashirama en este tiempo, todavía debe ser muy fuerte , no tuve mas opciones peligraba la vida de mi madre así que me arrodille y baje la cabeza

-"bien pensado, esto es para un mejor futuro de konoha, te entrenare personalmente, así que prepárate, sígueme"-dijo danzo mientras salía de la habitación oscura y yo lo seguía, no sé qué deparara para mi futuro pero luchare para superarlo


End file.
